Perfección
by Kaon-Sama
Summary: [ChikaneXHimeko] Mundo Alterno. OneShot. A pesar de todo, ella debía contenerse, quería ser perfecta…solo para ella, alguien a quien ella admirara y con quien pudiera contar...…solo por ella…trataria de ser perfecta. Dejen Review ,Onegai


Jelu!, inaugurando mis vacaciones se me ocurrió escribir este One-Shot de Kannazuki no Miko después de ver la serie por sexta vez, este es un Universo Alterno, donde ambas son estudiantes normales, así que nada de Orochis, nada de espadas, nada de robots con poderes anormales. Esta medio cursi (¿Medio?) pero de todas maneras espero que les guste. La mayoría de la historia esta relatado mas acerca de lo que siente Chikane aunque en el Flash Back del final va mas relacionado con Himeko.

Tanto Kannazuki no Miko como sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Kaishaku, este fic fue hecho sin alguna intención de lucro alguno.

-

Tal vez nunca podría descifrar exactamente que era lo que sentía, sin embargo, no podría evitar ser atraída por ella….

**Perfección**

Por: Kaon-Sama

De ves en cuando dudaba lo que en verdad estaba haciendo, mirándola cuando nadie lo notara, siendo conciente de lo que hacia durante las clases, encontrándose a escondidas , un sentimiento de culpabilidad al tener ese tipo de sensaciones le asediaban dentro de su pecho, dolía, dolía tanto a penas podía seguir ignorándole.

¿Pero que tanto podía evitarla?, su sonrisa le atraía, su ternura le encantaba, su inocencia era algo que atesoraba mas que nadie, sin embargo, todo eso podría ser solo acompañamientos a lo que en verdad quería, su corazón.

_- Pero, este sentimiento no es correcto_…

Se decía ella misma mientras sus suaves cabellos se agitaban al suave compás del viento, mirando, otra vez observando la causa de toda esta angustia. Ella que yacía en aquella cama en el cuarto de enfermería, dormía placidamente sin siquiera percatarse de la analítica mirada de la mujer que estaba a su lado.

_-Kurusegawa Himeko….san…_

Sin siquiera poder evitarlo, su nombre se deslizo por sus labios en un suspiro asustándose así misma de sus propios deseos reprimidos.

Es verdad, aquella chica no le era desconocida, habiéndose conocido anteriormente, una casualidad, un capricho del destino, quizás uno doloroso, sin embargo era embriagante el sentimiento que la hacia aferrarse a ella muy dentro de su ser¿Esta bien, ambicionar alguna otra cosa que no sea amistad?

_-Chikane...chan…_

Escucho llamar entre sus sueños. Que irónico pensar que tan solo una palabra y a demás de todo que era su nombre le produjera tanta felicidad. Tal ves, no haya sido la palabra en si, sino de donde provino.

Y por primera vez en muchos días, su corazón pudo sentir parcimonia. Aquí, ahora, nadie le veía, nadie podía juzgarla, nadie tenía una imagen errónea de ella. Debía admitirlo, no siempre podía ser tan perfecta como todo el mucho se esperaba.

_-Nunca antes me había importado…_

Nunca antes le había incomodado tener que mostrarse de esa manera ante todo el mundo, las personas aceptaban su talento como algo natural en ella , buena estudiante, excelente deportista, gentil personalidad … podía pensar que era lo mas cercano a la perfección, no podía culpar a las personas de tener ese concepto de excelencia que ella parecía poseer.

_- Sin embargo, eso no es todo lo que hay…_

Cuando la conoció, pudo darse cuenta, que ella también albergaba oscuros sentimientos que jamás había tenido necesidad de manifestar, celos, rabia y hasta cierto punto…soberbia. Y se dio cuenta que, solo aquella chica podía sacar todas aquellas facetas que yacían dormidas en ella, se dio cuenta que…podía tener una personalidad sombría y fría cuando quería y a su misma ves, podía expresar felicidad y gozo de la forma mas sincera.

_- ¿Por qué…?_

Se preguntaba así misma varias veces mientras alcanzaba los gélidos dedos de la muchacha rubia, tomándola de la mano, ofreciéndole parte de su calor, contradiciendo todo lo que ella consideraba correcto no pudo evitar acercándose, rindiéndose ante el deseo de estar cerca de ella.

_- Tan solo una vez…._

Esa era algo que sabía que no podía cumplir, pues aunque se lo propusiera, su voluntad no era algo tan fuerte como poder ignorar aquellos labios, esa seria la primera ves de seguramente muchas que vendría.

Un roce, un contacto, cualquier pequeño toque egoísta le bastaba, por que a pesar de no haber tenido consentimiento de su acompañante para tocar aquellos labios no podía negar que aquella persona había adquirido una parte importante en su vida.

_-Te necesito…._

Susurro temerosa mientras acariciaba la suave mejilla de aquella chica, era lamentable, pero debía admitir que se le era imposible poder expresarse con tanta facilidad, es que Kurusegawa Himeko era indispensable para ella y sin embargo no podía decirlo tan abiertamente. Después de todo…era una chica igual que ella…. Era un sentimiento que no iba a ser correspondido.

Con un semblante de tristeza se alejo su rostro del de la que yacía en cama, otra vez aferrándose a la severa realidad. Tragándose sus sentimientos por el bien de la persona más importante para ella, era algo necesario, debía controlarse y aceptar el duro destino se le había designado.

_-Otra vez sola_

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, una que otra vez mirándose la misma mano con que había sujetado la débil extremidad de Kurusegawa, la pesadumbre de nuevo se escondió detrás de aquella sonrisa de perfección. Aquella aura de calma y gentileza solo era un escudo para que nada pudiera tocar su frágil existencia.

¿Culpabilidad, efectivamente, su alma tendría que cargar con aquel sentimiento y tener mucho cuidado de que nadie lo notara, por que… era un sentimiento que no podía ser.

Ya es el final de la mañana, todas las jóvenes se dirigían a merendar, la cafetería era tan concurrida como siempre, lleno de grupo de amigos reírse y disfrutar un agradable momento fuera del ímprobo del día de clases, sin embargo, ella tenia otro lugar para ir.

Un refugio de tal ajetreado lugar, un lugar solo dos personas conocían de sus existencia, aunque al parecer una de ellas no asistiría aquella tarde. De momento era relajador no tener que verle, recostándose en aquel jardín que casi nadie conocía, se dejo mecer por la suave brisa mientras se desconectaba de la realidad en un profundo sueño.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado¿Que era aquella calidez que sentía, si pudiera le hubiera gustado permanecer ahí para siempre, pero la curiosidad era grande, se percato de cierto roce en su rostro, quizás esa era la sensación de afectuosidad que había sentido segundos atrás, alguien susurraba algo, no entendió bien pero le dio la corazonada que fue algo bello, así que sonrió aun estando adormilada.

_-Chikane-chan…_

El susurro tomo fuerza para convertirse en un llamado, abrió perezosamente los ojos para encontrase con otros de color rubíes y aunque por impulso trato de levantarse ya que estaba recostada en el regazo de aquella persona esta no le dejo.

_-Kurusegawa-san…_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, pronunciando sin querer aquel nombre, la joven le miro unos minutos con reproche a lo que Himemiya no supo por que.

_-Tú me permitiste llamarte por tu nombre¿no deberías tu hacer lo mismo?_

_-Ya veo, lo siento_

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, sonriente, era extraño, sabia que era incorrecto tener esa clase de sentimientos, sin embargo¿por que no podía resistirse¿Como se habían vuelto así las cosas¿En donde comenzó todo y en que iba a terminar, Dulce veneno que le causaba tales interrogantes…

-

"_Sin embargo, debía contenerse, quería ser perfecta…solo para ella, alguien que ella admirara y con quien pudiera contar…solo…por ella…"_

_-_

_-Sabia que te encontraría aquí, me gusta este sitio._

_-A mi también, se puede estar muy tranquilo…_

_-Je, Chikane-Chan es muy popular, todo el mundo admira tus talentos, por eso hay muchas personas a tu alrededor_

_-¿En serio crees que soy tan perfecta?_

Ella quería ser perfecta, pero…en verdad no lo era¿quería que aquella joven la viera como la veían las demás? Kurusegawa la miro por unos momentos y sonrió, pensando por unos instantes la repentina pregunta.

_-No importa si lo eres o no….esta bien…simplemente…así estas bien…_

La elegante muchacha abrió los ojos sin esperarse esa respuesta, en su rostro se le dibujo una suave sonrisa¿Cómo era posible que ella dijera exactamente lo que ella buscaba escuchar?, posiblemente su deseo de perfección no sea otra cosa mas que el deseo de no ver lastimada a aquel maravilloso ángel.

_-Es decir...Esto…Chikane-Chan esta bien, puedes actuar libremente conmigo…es por eso…ah…_

La ojiazul sonrió un poco mas por el enredo que tenia la otra joven, era realmente tierna, así que "actuar libremente", pero, que significaba eso¿aquella ambigua personalidad que ella misma detestaba debía ser mostrada?

_-Por cierto….-_ Hubo un cierto silencio de la rubia antes de continuar –_ Gracias por lo de hoy, me fuiste a visitar a la enfermería cuando me sentía mal._

El mundo se paro en ese instante, Himemiya giro su rostro para mirar fijamente la expresión seria de su acompañante, solo para darse cuenta de lo que mas le atemorizaba¿Se había dado cuenta?

_-Yo… -_Tartamudeaba, mientras la otra solo se limitaba a mirarle.

_-Miyako-Sensei me lo dijo que te quedaste cuidando de mi, gracias por preocuparte por mí, seguro tenias otras cosas que hacer –_Otra vez sonreía para ella.

Nunca antes había sentido tal presión, en un momento se pregunto que seria lo que pensaría si es que ella se diera cuenta, contradictorio deseo de querer ocultarlo pero a la misma ves anhelo que pudiera saber su verdad.

Así permanecieron largo tiempo sin decir palabra alguna aunque en ocasiones Himeko decía cosas que realmente no tenían trascendencia, no obstante…a ella le gustaba. Aunque todavía algo que le perturbaba¿Qué era?, todo era armonioso, sin embargo sentía que algo no estaba bien…. ¿Que podría ser?

Ya era tiempo de irse, la campana había anunciado el final del día y ambas tenían que marcharse a sus respectivos hogares, a sus respectivas vidas en donde el mundo ignoraba la amistad que tenían ambas. Se sacudió el uniforme y miro de reojo a la rubia quien se encontraba detrás de ella dispuesta a seguirla.

_-Me dio mucha felicidad….-_Comento la joven de ojos rubíes haciendo que la otra parase de repente girando su rostro para verle indagantemente – _Que Chikane-chan…pudiera necesitar a alguien como yo._

Entonces entendió que era lo que le perturbaba, aquella seriedad por parte de la otra que había sentido hace unos momentos, la falta de conversación, pues si bien ellas nunca habían sentido la necesidad de hablar tanto, nunca antes se había sentido esa inquietante atmósfera. Ella lo sabia…

_-Agradezco tus palabras y lamento si te pude incomodar_

Himeko la miro algo preocupada viendo como se disculpaba lo mas formalmente que podía, pero ese no era el problema, vio como apretaba sus puños de tal manera que pensó que en cualquier momento podría lastimarse.

_-Chikane-chan…_

La llamo, tranquilamente y comprendió que…tenía una idea errónea de ella, viendo su frustrado rostro, aquellos ojos tristes…tratando de contenerse¿había causado tanto dolor en ella?, maldijo su torpeza por no haberse dado cuenta antes, que a pesar de ser excelente en todo ella aun era una joven de 16 años justo como ella, tan frágil, tan dudosa… ¿acaso así en verdad era ella? Obligándole a mirarla gentilmente para luego abrazarle.

_-¿Puedes sentirlo?_ –Pregunto la rubia tomando su mano derecha, la más alta miro confusa la situación y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver a donde llevaba su palma. Sin embargo su acompañante estaba decidida sentir el tacto de Himemiya en su pecho._ – Late con mucha fuerza por que estas conmigo._

Se quedo sin palabras, mirando todavía confusa toda la situación, sintiendo su suave mano y aquella maravillosa calidez que solo la persona más importante para ella podía despedir. Y otra vez aquella molesta sensación apareció, irresistible suplicio y necesidad de poseer aquello prohibido.

_-Es un sentimiento prohibido…debes pensar que soy extraña_

No obstante su turbada mente fue noqueada por el repentino roce de sus labios que había proporcionado Himeko. Maldito dulce veneno que hacia correr ella por sus venas desconcertándola, atrayéndola, hiriéndola para luego haciéndola volver a amar de nuevo con mas fuerzas.

_-Aishiteru_ –Confeso la rubia quien aun se aferraba al delgado cuello de la otra.

-

"_Y su perfección de derrumbo como un castillo de naipes siendo sacudido por el viento. Derramando las lágrimas que se resistían a salir, Desalojando todo el dolor que había sido guardado__"_

_-_

_-No sabía que te habías dado cuenta…_

Soltó la joven de cabellos oscuros mientras ambas salían de su escondite, la más baja rió un poco avergonzada.

_-Cuando Chikane-Chan hizo eso no pude evitar pensar en muchas cosas, hasta ahora lo sigo pensando, pero no me arrepiento. _

_-……_

_-No sabia exactamente lo que sentía, no obstante no quería alejarme de ti, eso me causo mucho dolor, dolía no saber como actuar. En cuanto te vi me puse a pensar de nuevo observando tu rostro sereno mientras dormías._

_-En eso me despertaste¿no?_ –pregunto la ojiazul mas tranquila.

Himeko rió divertida unos segundos, entretanto la otra la miro curiosa – _Bueno antes de eso me di cuenta de…lo que sentía_ – reconoció esta sintiendo cierto ardor delator en su rostro. – _Y también….mmm…no, no es nada_

Se corto antes de terminar lo que iba a decir, dando a correr mientras alzaba su mano para que la otra la tomara. Chikane dudo un segundo y finalmente se atrevió a atrapar su calida palma. Por primera ves sintió la mas sincera felicidad, corriendo a su lado mientras las hojas del otoño caían a su alrededor en cámara lenta, después de todo, la ojiazul quería disfrutar cada momento con ella.

-

-

_**Flash Back**_

_**Himeko POV.**_

Tan solo fue un roce de sus labios y sin embargo fue tan difícil aparentar estar placidamente dormida. No quería abrir los ojos, no sabia como reaccionar, nunca se hubiera esperado algo así y menos de ella. Y aun así, muy dentro de ella admitió que le gusto…

Me había dicho que me necesitaba y a demás de eso….Kurusegawa pasó la punta de su dedo índice sobre sus labios, ruborizándose sin remedio alguno. ¿Qué debía hacer?, si bien era extraño que una chica le gustara otra, le hacia mas extraño aun que "Ella" se fijara en alguien tan ordinario.

-_Chikane-Chan…_

Su nombre salio en un suspiro mientras se detenía para ver por la ventana. Sonó el timbre dando paso a la hora de la merienda y con ella varias alumnas salían de sus respectivas aulas, ninguna se percataba de ella, para las demás Kurusegawa Himeko solo era una persona ordinaria, sin ninguna razón o cualidad para resaltar.

Un sentimiento de inferioridad le desgarro el corazón y la incertidumbre de nuevo se apareció¿Por qué alguien como Himemiya Chikane podría interesarse en alguien como ella? Parecía como si sus piernas le pesaran, no obstante no sabía si era su cuerpo o su misma alma la que pareciera que pesaba más.

¿Qué debía hacer¿Alejarse de ella?, No…su propio egoísmo no le permitía distanciarse de aquella chica, por que le quería… Sin darse cuenta, levanto la mirada y se encontraba ahí, el lugar donde solamente ellas dos compartían, su tentación le impulso a ingresar, temerosa, inquieta y a la misma ves confusa pues a pesar de pensar en alejarse de ella, ahí estaba, muy dentro de de su corazon deseando verle una vez mas, siendo consentida por ella, recibiendo sus sonrisas, sintiendo su presencia…

Se quedo quieta al divisarla, estaba dormida sentada en el pie del árbol, Himeko se aproximo cuidadosamente sentándose sin hacer cualquier ruido que pudiera despertarla de lo que aparéntenle era un placentero sueño.

Sintió un cierto interés en hacerle dormir en su regazo y así, gentilmente la condujo hasta que pudiera dormir tranquilamente sobre sus piernas. Exactamente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Pero ¿Acaso podía evitarla?, Empezó a tener sentimientos de culpabilidad, en su vida habría pensado en lastimarle e incluso pensando en eso, pero ahí estaba ella, tomando cuidado de aquella persona.

Acaricio su mejilla lo más leve que pudo, delineando el borde de su rostro son sutileza, sintiendo el deleite que llevaba tal contacto y así mismo estrujándole el corazón con cada centímetro que su atrevida mano proseguía. Y así interpreto todo, en verdad a esa chica le quería…le quería tanto que dolía tremendamente pensar en defraudarle, tan solo pensar en el caprichoso destino que había permitido conocerse, las circunstancias y aunque ella estuviera rodeada de personas con mas cualidades que ella, Himemiya le dijo que le necesitaba…eso la hacia feliz.

-Tan suave…- Susurró al pasar la yema de su dedo por aquellos labios que hace no tanto tiempo habían rosado con los suyos. Un impulso quizás, el deseo se desbordo como si se tratara de un vaso siendo llenado con agua, se inclino recogiendo los rebeldes mechones que amenazaban con desprenderse y así otra ves sintiendo tal sublime contacto de nuevo, de aquellos perfectos labios de aquella perfecta chica.

_-Chikane-Chan…._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-

¿Quién era ella, la que podía desnudar su alma, abrazarle y aceptarle sin hacer ninguna pregunta?, se interrogaba así misma entretanto observaba entretenía aquellos cabellos que se alborotaban con el viento y el movimiento, aquellos largos cabellos dorados como el sol, mientras amabas corrían.

No había duda alguna, aquella chica era la persona mas importante para ella….y aunque fuera un sentimiento que probablemente la mayoría no entendería…no había nada mas dulce que esto….

**-**

**-**

**FIN**

**Autora: **

Hasta a mi me sorprendió lo dramática que fui con esta historia, iba a darle mas vuelta al asunto ya que no mencione nada de cómo se conocieron Himeko y Chikane en esta historia aunque supuestamente habría pasado lo mismo que en la serie, no obstante sin nada de robots anormales. Debo rescatar que aunque en esta historia Chikane pueda dar la impresión de tener otra personalidad, una más frágil pero….pues en verdad es que ¡Chikane es así! ¬¬, quería resaltar lo que hasta el ultimo capitulo de la serie se da a mostrar de ella. De todas maneras espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por haber leído este dramático, romántico y cursi fic. Los amo por eso XD. Dejen reviews.

ChikaneXHimeko RLZ


End file.
